Super Saiyan 4 (Zekons)
Super Saiyan 4 (超サイヤ人フォー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Fō) is a fourth and final Saiyan transformation present in the Dragon Ball GT. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan 3, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. In BEAST Saga canon, this transformation can accessed from either Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan instead of Golden Greate Ape as it was shown was Samuel Nakaoka with Saiyan powers transforms into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and accesses Super Saiyan 4. Overview Appearance and power In this form, the Saiyan's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not as long as a Super Saiyan 3's. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles and also becoming flame-like. In the case of the Fusion Dance warrior Gogeta, the coloration of the aforementioned features seemingly switch, as Gogeta's hair became a bright shade of red whereas his fur became a dark shade of brown and the trim around his eyes were black instead of red. The Super Saiyan 4 form draws the power of its users up to their absolute limit.5 The massive power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the strongest Saiyan form in the GT series. For example, while Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form was almost unable to even faze Baby Vegeta, as soon as Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, their roles in power became polar opposites, with Baby Vegeta being almost unable to hurt Goku at all. When Goku is given energy from Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Trunks, and Pan, his power further increases, gaining a red aura which occasionally flashes over his whole body, and becoming superior to a Blutz Wave amplified Golden Great Ape Baby. Trunks describes him as a "fully-powered Super Saiyan 4", and Gohan states that he has become stronger than Gohan thought was even possible, saying his power was indescribable. The users of this transformation have powerful signature techniques. For example, Goku develops an attack he calls the 10x Kamehameha, as it is ten times (10x) stronger than the Super Kamehameha, while Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan 4 state, uses an attack he calls the Final Shine Attack, which is a more powerful version of his Final Flash attack (although, Vegeta is first seen using this attack against Super 17 with one hand while in his first Super Saiyan form; he first uses the more powerful two handed version in Super Saiyan 4), Gogeta uses a powerful combined attack named 100x Big Bang Kamehameha in video games, and Broly has an attack named Gigantic Destruction. Like the Super Saiyan God form, this form also seems to allow the user to absorb energy attacks. However, unlike Super Saiyan God, the Super Saiyan 4 form does not use up the user's power when absorbing energy attacks. This is shown when Goku absorbs the Revenge Death Ball Final attack by Great Ape Baby and turns it into a 10x Kamehameha. Goku, as a Golden Great Ape, in the process of transforming into a Super Saiyan 4 Unlike the Super Saiyan 3's strain due to the utilization in ki, this form does not require as much energy to maintain as Super Saiyan 3, allowing the user to stay in the state at a much longer duration. While its ki consumption does not strain the user himself, it does become straining when used in conjunction with Fusion Dance, significantly shortening the fusion time limit; as evidenced by Gogeta defusing within ten minutes instead of the regular half-hour limit. It also appears that the form makes the individual larger in height and muscularity; in scenes with Goku standing next to others such as Gohan, Goten and Trunks, Goku appears much taller and bulkier than all of them, even though in his normal state, he is relatively around the same size. Usage Unlike the original canon, every humans with Saiyan powers or Saiyans/Hybrid Saiyans can transforms either Super Saiyan 3, the Super Saiyan God's transformation line and Golden Great Ape which they will become Super Saiyan 4 even further. By surpassing BEAST Mode Stage 8, Super Saiyan 4 achieves the stronger version of BEAST Form only barely unable to control this form due to awakening of his Imperial Rage. As in Super Saiyan 4 as a person who already evolved into BEAST Mode Stage 8, the person can fully control BEAST Form and ascending through the ultimate BEAST Mode called BEAST Mode 9. History Pre-Zexal GT Saga Post-Zexal Gaim Arc When Rosyuo prepares to attack Kouta, Samuel Nakaoka the Second appears and explains about his Super Saiyan transformations. He used his Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and later Super Saiyan 4. Parad Arc Comiga-Exclusive Post-ZEXAL 2 RWBY Arc Galaxy Saga Trivia Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Super Saiyan Forms